


A King and his Hell

by SomethingSomeone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bleach: The Hell Verse, Blood and Gore, Isshin tries to be a good parent this time, Possession, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: Consequences come for every action. For raiding Hell, something had to be exchanged. Ichigo will have to carry on with the sacrifice he had to make in order to save his family and friends; however, the reward might not be worth the pain he must endure for it.Or is it?





	A King and his Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/gifts).

> Consider this both a late birthday gift and a huge self indulgent canon divergence.
> 
> How come there was no aftermath of Hell verse?? Someone's gotta make a difference or so help me. Treat yoself.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

Ichigo stared firmly at the clock on his nightstand. Almost midnight, August the 4th. His day.

There was a soft knock on his door, and the orange haired male hummed a low "come in" in response. It creaked as it opened, revealing the worried form of his dad. He walked in, trying to look as calm as possible though with evidently tense movements.

ーYou know what I come to say...ー he began, trailing off at the end as he saw Ichigo's frown soften suddenly and a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

ーI do. I'll come back before you know it, Old man. I promise, again.

ーMhm. It's still comforting to hear it directly from you, anyway.

The teenager stood from his bed and stretched his arms, a few pops resonating here and there. Isshin watched in silence as his son got ready for what was to come. He sighed out of nowhere and spoke up to a surprised Ichigo.

ーI'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you and Yuzu back then, son... I still regret you must go through this because I wasn't able to help.

Ichigo stared in confusion.

ーOld man? You ok? You sound like back there at the Dangai...

ーI'm apologizing for being a terrible father, Ichigo. Take it, or take it. This was my fault.

ーDad, whoa, slow down. You had nothing to do with this, don't feel like that! I'm the one that broke the rules, even if you were there, it would have been-!

His rant was cut short when the booming sound of invisible bells told both men it was midnight.

August the 4th. Particularly the 4th.

The huge blood red doors of Hell materialized on the sky, the unnerving skeletons uncrossing their arms and unlocking the chains to open it. Huffing at the bad timing, Ichigo pushed his Soul Reaper badge on his chest and let his body fall uselessly on the bed. He got ready to leap towards it, a whispered "see you" leaving his lips almost unconsciously, but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder in the last minute, once again surprising him.

He snapped his head back and locked eyes with his father. Why was he acting like this, so clingy, today of all days?

ーIchigo... just... come back safe, ok?

The Shinigami's scowl disappeared for a split second before giving his father a determined nod.

ーI will.

Isshin had to let go, and watched with a heavy heart as his son rushed inside the terrifying doors. He exhaled loudly and scratched his head awkwardly after the bells fell silent and the hellish portal closed safely, his son already far into the dark realm.

ーIchigo, King of Hell, huh... I'm still not used to it...

He turned and made his way to the exit, but the presence of his child's empty body got his attention long enough to make him nervous. He smiled tenderly before walking over to it.

ーIt's been a while since I tucked you to bed. Better come back to a warm body instead of this.ー he said to no one, then proceeded to wrap the blankets around Ichigo's real body, ever so gently putting a pillow under his head and finally leaving him to rest for when he returned.

＊

The first level looked almost exactly like the last time he was there. Though the cubes were slightly more organized, they still looked like a mess from afar.

Ichigo landed on one roughly, the fall being noticeably more violent. Maybe he had put too much strength into his Flash Step. He jumped from platform to platform until he reached the main "street" of the place, knowing it would take him towards the second level if he walked long enough.

The moment he stepped on firm ground, he was greeted with several voices calling out to him.

ーHey! The King is back, guys!

ーHiya, Yer Majesty~!

ーKing Ichigo!

He sighed inwardly at all the tortured souls that were somehow receiving him with glee into his "Kingdom". Some of them were mere mockeries, yes, but for most spirits he was a man to respect and were actually expressing their relief at seeing him not abandoning them. He was a responsible enough King they appreciated.

The 4th of every 4 months. That was the deal, and he would stick to it. April, August and December meant visiting Hell for a night.

ーWell, look who's back, His Majesty the Shinigami!

Ichigo turned his head to meet with an approaching Szayel, his chains making soft clinking noises with every step and movement he did. He had his usual devious smile on, but the Shinigami knew he was up to no evil. He couldn't, after all. Hell wasn't made to give him the pleasure.

ーSeems like you're doing fine, Sza.

ーAh, geez, here we go again... don't call me Sza, Your Majesty! It sounds like a shameful pet name!

Ichigo squinted his eyes uncomfortably as the creepy scientist squirmed at some dirty thought that came to him with the "pet" idea. He decided to ignore whatever shenanigan he was up to and continued his way towards the bottom. He had a lot of things to check on and had no intention to get caught in Szayel's weird games.

ーW-wait! Leaving me so soon?ー ...so much for not getting involved. ーAw, King, allow me to accompany you! Please!

ーAre you  _ that  _ bored?

ーGod, yes, I am!ー the scientist fell to his knees and made a pathetic pleading motion to the orangette, who backed away in surprise and disgust. ーThere's nothing to do here except talking with these pitiful creatures, dying, and being reborn! I can't possibly be more bored! Someone like me has no place here!!

ーHave you studied how they're reborn from lava? It seems like fun to me! Go do that, scientist, shoo shoo!ー said the King, attempting to drive the former Espada away. It made him uneasy just to look at him.

ーI have, already! It's fascinating but not enough to satisfy me!

ーThen what satisfies you!?

ーPlease just take me for a walk!! The first level is boring!

Ichigo growled and grabbed his head, stressed out with the pink haired male and questioning why he even bothered talking to him. He had tried to kill his friends, why was he getting close with him now?

ーAh, geez, why? Damnit, alright, you win. Now let's go, you're making me waste a whole lot of time here.

The sinner shot up instantly from the ground and smiled creepily, joy evident on his eyes.

ーYes, of course, of course! Thank you, Your Majesty!

ーWhatever, just don't make a scene.

He breathed deeply, calming his senses as he began walking away. The Espada ran behind him, following the Shinigami closely and attempting to start a conversation again. Ichigo paid him no mind; it had been like this for a while and he was getting used to it, for the most part.

The stairs to the second level were the alternative route to get there. Usually, one simply jumped and hoped for the best, but Ichigo knew his luck had limits and didn't want to risk falling into one of the acid pools that awaited for him down below (again, let it be noted). As he advanced, he noticed how the number of sinners began to diminish the further he went. He quirked his eyebrows at the sight, it wasn't normal.

ーSza?

ーNot again with the pet names...

ーDid something happen? No one's here.

ーOh?

The pink haired scientist arrived to his King's side and stared, as if not comprehending his words.

ーYou seem surprised, of course no one would come down here. This is the middle point between the first and the second level. There's not much to do and nobody wants to see them.

Ichigo made a questioning hum.

ーThem?

ーWait, have you... never been here before, Kurosaki?

He shook his head.

ーNo, I usually jump straight from the first level, but last time I...  _ almost  _ fell into acid so I took the stairs this time. Is this forbidden territory or something?

ーNot forbidden exactly... ahem, well, Hell doesn't differentiate nor discriminate between sinners. A sin is a sin, and wrong-doers will be trapped here until they have atoned. Under the first level, where everyone is, there's this middle point where children live.

The orangette blinked. A second later, it sank.

ーImpossible.

ーKing- eh, wait! Wait, King! Kurosaki, hold on!

Without thinking and enraged beyond understanding, he rushed away from the tower of stairs, into the wasteland that extended from his feet, and stopped only when he found himself in front of some sort of cliff. He could see the bottom and didn't hesitate to jump down, ignoring Szayel's frantic calls to stop being so reckless.

Ichigo roughly landed on hard, hot stone, a cloud of dust bursting with the impact. The former Espada got to his side a few seconds later, more graciously landing with his own Sonido.

ーIt... can't be.

ーWhy are you so freaked out about it? It was logical, Your Majesty. It's natural. You have to be more careful, though! Many could try to kill you and you're an easy target if you run off like that by yourself!

ーThis is... these are... oh, God...

The huge canyon was filled with holes and caves on its walls. With Ichigo's arrival, several small, dirty faces peeked from them and stared at him in surprise, mutterings filling the silent place. A few slid down on the hard stone and ran up to him, their eyes shimmering with curiosity but still keeping their distance.

Most of them were literally kids. A few teenagers, yes, but no one seemed older than 17 years or so.

Ichigo felt sick.

ーWhat in the world... why? All of you... why are you here!?

ーYour Majesty, come on, this isn't important-

ーIt is! Szayel, oh my God, they're  _ children _ ! Why are there children in Hell!?

The man stayed silent, apparently lacking an answer for his King, and Ichigo snarled furiously at him. He breathed deeply and turned back to the kids, all with their eyes fixed on him with admiration since they heard the sinner call him King. He knelt down and offered his hand to one of them, who timidly walked closer and took it delicately.

ーOh, my... tell me, what's your name?

ー...uhm... Y-Yuuto, King...

ーYuuto... what did you do?

The small boy stared at him, then lowered his head in shame. Ichigo's frown deepened.

ーI stole food, a lot of food...

The Shinigami almost blew up at the answer.

"I was hungry."

Tensely, he offered his other hand at a girl that looked slightly older than the others. She hesitantly stepped forward and brushed her fingers with his.

ーWhat's your name?

ー...Mika.

ーMika, it sounds cute! Can you tell me what... did you do?

She tensed up and tightened her hand's grip. She bit her lip and answered almost in a whisper.

ーI did a bad joke to my brother and... he... never came back.

ーWhat kind of joke, if I can ask?

ーI locked the door and left him outside one day... then it snowed... and he never appeared again.

"I killed my brother by accident"

The orange haired male patted the little kid's head and squeezed the girl's hand before standing up. He looked at the other younglings, all of them with a chain or two attached to them. Only a few, the ones that seemed older, had more than three chains on their bodies. To his eyes, though, they were all innocents and deserved better.

Szayel was standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited impatiently for Ichigo to finish whatever he was doing. Humans were all the same to him and these kids meant nothing. He didn't understand why the King was giving them so much attention.

ーI'll come back...ー the Shinigami muttered. His voice became firm as he continued. ーI will come back and get you out of here. I promise you as your King. I'll protect you. All of you.

The scientist groaned as the children began cheering, some of the smaller ones crying in happiness. One began to wail and Ichigo lifted him over his head, letting him sit on his shoulders and comforting him with pats. The younger kids rushed to cling to his shikahusho and thanked him.

The orangette simply smiled as they showered him with love.

The former Espada felt nauseous. Talk about playing hero.

＊

ーThat was very unnecessary.

ーI swear to God, if you say that one more time, I'll put a thousand more chains on you!

It had been a while since the encounter with the younglings, as Ichigo had to say his goodbyes at some point and leave to continue his patrol. Szayel had also insisted on the fact he was definitely wasting time by playing with them. At some point he mentioned how cruel it was to give them such false hopes, to which Ichigo had answered with a sword to the former Espada's throat and a dangerous growl.

ーWhether we like it or not, I'm the King of Hell. I can give chains, and I can take them. You're not stopping me from releasing the innocents.

They hadn't spoken since then, until now. Szayel was putting Ichigo on his nerves.

ーKing, I won't lie, it's true! Hell put them here for a reason, and besides, they won't stay for longer than a year, it's fine!

ーA year!? Szayel, how can you think a year is fine!?

ーOthers have stayed for decades, Your Majesty! A year is nothing!

ーShut up! That's enough!

Finally snapping his final chord of patience, Szayel took a step back in fear as Ichigo turned to him, furious, black and red Reiatsu leaving him in waves and his eyes narrowed in a beautiful, murderous yellow. For a second, the ex Espada feared he would use his powers and actually give him a thousand more chains.

He didn't want to be Kokuto's companion. Absolutely not.

ーHe-hey, hey, calm down! Now don't be like that, I've done nothing to deserve more time here!

ーYou want children to fucking stay in Hell. You're not expecting me to let you go unpunished, are you!? How can you be so sick!?

ーThere's nothing we can do for them! There's nothing you can do for anyone! Hell is hopeless, King, no one expects anything, no one can do anything!

ーDon't you think it's about time someone makes a difference!?

Silence surrounded them, the former Espada speechless and struggling to understand what Ichigo meant exactly by "making a difference". He gave a trembling sigh, conscious of how mad the Shinigami was and how much it would hurt to be locked away by his angered power.

ーBy all the useless stories I've heard... you're the first King of Hell to fulfill your word and come back to see the sinners. Why do you think everyone loves you?

Ichigo blinked in tense confusion.

ーWhy are you telling me this?

ーYou've done enough for Hell, Kurosaki. To change the laws of this place and release those children would take a bigger sacrifice. Don't you think you've gone far enough?

ーWhat kind of sacrifice?ー Absolute anger was not something he was familiar with, but perhaps the evil miasma that filled the place was doing a good job at altering his feelings. Nevertheless, he still violently demanded for the scientist to continue. If he knew anything, he would need to spill it.

ーYou agreed to come every 4 months on the 4th day. Do you think you're capable of arranging your schedule again for Hell's demands, to save a bunch of children? Would you be willing to see your friends and family less every time you want to make a change for this place to be "better"?

ー...shut up...

ーI'm tired of seeing your nonsense, Kurosaki!ー Szayelaporro finally snapped. He was ready to face the punishment for speaking his true mind, and didn't hesitate to let Ichigo know. ーHell gave you this power and authority to stop a sinner from escaping and taking care of the others the same way. Hell is not a place for your damned happy dreams! This is not a world you can nor should change!

ーSzayel, I said shut up!

ーI'm not done yet! You think you can lessen the suffering of these people? You think you can turn this into a paradise? You've done your best, Kurosaki, but it's time to be a decent King and let everyone suffer for once! The King of Hell should be cold, selfish, cruel, hellish! A nightmare!

ーYou can't expect me to be that!ー Ichigo screamed, horrified at what the scientist was asking him to become.

ーWhy do you think your armour is incomplete when transforming!? You're worth the title of a King, yes, but not worth being the King of Hell, not yet! Learn not everyone deserves compassion first, learn you won’t be able to protect everyone you want first... learn to be a murderer first, Kurosaki Ichigo!

ーTHAT'S IT!

The ground shook in crazed fury, small golden lights rising from the cracks forming under Ichigo, who stared at the pink haired male with a mixture of angered madness and agony, his frown deep and painful on his features. Szayel lowered his head and waited for what he knew was coming. If the King managed to put his mercy aside and trap him in the deepest caverns of Hell for a hundred years, then he would have succeeded. If not, then he was back at square one.

Rays of strong lights finally bursted from the ground, the pools of acid surrounding them reflecting everything like neon. Ichigo stayed dead silent as it engulfed him, though not exactly welcomed the warmth it brought.

He hated it. He hated this destiny. He hated this power not for what it was, but for what it was meant to do. For what it made  _ him _ do. Everytime he was coated in that power, skull clad in the armour, he felt like he wasn't himself completely. There was a sense of sadness, kindness, understanding for the sinners; that was him. There was a sense of cruelty, of sadism, the need to punish someone for their actions, the need to cause suffering.

That... was Hell. And it was  _ also _ him.

Ichigo growled once the light was done transforming him, and he swung his Bankai blade around, unknown to him when he had called it forth. Tensa Zangetsu and him were covered in a mix of black and red Reiatsu, alongside the golden lights of Hell's power. Chains shot out from the ground, circling the King uncontrollably until he brought his Zanpakuto down, pointing at Szayel, who grinned madly to hide his panic. In the blink of an eye, they were all lunging at him and stabbing his arms, legs, whatever part of his body that was available for it.

The former Espada screamed in agony at the newfound pain, until that day completely unknown to him. How many chains was Ichigo planning to put on him? He would never find out, as pain numbed his senses and he couldn't keep up the pace to count them exactly. His body shook with how heavy they felt on him, and he waited for the moment the ground broke under him and brought the scientist down to the deepest pits of Hell, giving company to Kokuto for the next hundred years.

  
  
  
  


...though it never came.

ーI'll do whatever I please, Szayel. And you'll have to watch how I change it all.

The pink haired man opened his eyelids slowly and carefully, not knowing what to expect when he focused on Ichigo. His entire body was heavy with clinging metal, hard, tugging chains attached to every nerve he had available. It was a huge effort to look up and stare at the Shinigami.

(Funny enough, it was a wonder if Ichigo could be called a Shinigami anymore)

The armour had grown around him, the golden skeletal ribs surrounding the entirety of his torso and the claws at his hips having expanded enough to cover of his waist completely, and going down past his knees, making his Bankai coat look like an armoured dress. Around his body, there were spikes too, randomly growing from certain places, mostly from his shoulders. The skulls on his chest, shoulders and head somehow took on a more menacing form, the teeth becoming sharper and looking more like fangs.

As astounding and dangerous as he looked, Szayel simply knew this wasn't his final phase. Hell still had a few surprises prepared for him.

ーYour Majesty... what is...?

ーYou think I can't do shit. I'll prove you wrong and make you watch.

Ichigo grunted after that, and dissolved the new armour with a twitch of his hand. His Tensa Zangetsu turned back to his Shikai form and he tensely sheathed it, the white wrappings quickly covering it.

Szayel wondered if he was conscious of how cruel that statement actually was. "I'll make you watch". Ichigo was either naïve of his own change, or he meant it.

Whatever the case, it was better.

ーLet's go. We're not even on the third level yet.

Smirking evilly, Szayel complied in silence.

＊

Dark. Eerie. Freezing and burning at the same time. Silence one second, ear piercing screams the other. The smell of rot, the crack of bones. The disgusting feeling of pain and suffering.

White hair swayed softly with the breeze that slipped into the caverns when the newcomers opened the entrance. Kokuto breathed deeply in and out, coughing up blood when the rotten air got to his lungs and tore them apart more. They were exposed enough to the burning of the never ending stream of lava that dripped on him; breathing simply made it worse. A few times he stopped and let himself die, only to be reborn a few seconds later with a newly made body. Ah, however, it was no time to die then. Someone important was paying him a visit, he couldn't be so inconsiderate, now could he?

ーWell, what do we have here! Your Supreme Highness, the Oh So Great, Ichigo!

ーYou sound happy to see me.

The sinner smiled creepily, his burnt side melting slowly as more lava fell on his face. He showed a long, yellow row of sharp teeth, ready to attack whoever got too close to him.

ーOf course I am! After all, you're a King now, aren't you? It's always a huge fucking HONOR to be visited by guys like you!

He let out a horrible fit of laughter, insanity overtaking his mind and showing evidently on the outside. The poor man was broken already both from his utter defeat and his daily, never stopping torture of being alive in Hell.

Ichigo stared at him sadly, knowing how guilty he was for putting the sinner in this place, not allowing him to see anyone or do anything besides dying. Sometimes he wondered if he had gone overboard with his punishment.

ーSo? Huh? What's the deal this time? Wanna talk some sense into me again? Lost cause, Ichi〜! Lost fucking cause〜!!

ーI came to see how you were doing. Also, because I need to get to the deepest part of Hell.

ーOh〜? The deepest part? You mean the heart of Hell? Ya wanna go there, kiddo? Be my guest! Pass me by, don't mind the lava and the burning meat!!

Ichigo averted his eyes from the gore spectacle that awaited him with Kokuto, knowing how he got in these situations. He began to violently tear at his chains, screaming in pain as they tore chunks off his flesh and reattached to him the next moment. As he moved, more lava slid down his body and burned his lower side, rendering one of his legs useless, a piece of carbon that couldn't move at all.

More screams and more laughter erupted from the man, and Ichigo did his best to ignore them as he quickly tried to pass, Kokuto's cave being the only way to the "heart of Hell", as he had so diligently described it. Szayel strolled not so far behind him, whistling in interest as he looked at Kokuto tear himself apart mercilessly, his sense of pain lost long ago.

ーNow that's what I would call a torture masterpiece! Dear Lord, look at the guy, enjoying dying so thoroughly!

ーShut the fuck up, Szayelaporro.

ーOf course, of course.

ーIchigo〜!! Hold a sec!! Why are you going to the heart of Hell?!

The orange haired man groaned in annoyance, knowing it would be dishonorable to ignore Kokuto after he had gone through so much for his fault.

ーI'm gonna make a second deal, does that answer satisfy you?

ーOoooh? Ya planning to become a full time King?! That would be amazing!! Don't you think, Pinky?! Having Ichigo around forever would be a fucking blast!

ーYou won't have me around forever!ー the Shinigami snapped at the sinner, but didn't turn around to face him. He couldn't bear to watch his mangled body. ーI'll simply figure out how to get someone out of here, then leave.

ーAaw, but didn't you know?ー Kokuto coughed up more blood and he felt himself beginning to die again. He giggled with the tingling sensation and kept talking. ーHell has been calling to ya! Hell wants ya here, Ichi! Cause you're made to be a nice, nice, very nice King! It's a very fucking big honor!!

ーKokuto... shut up.

ーWill do!! Will do, King Ichigo Kurosaki〜!!!

Literally said and done, a burst of lava poured from the cave's walls and covered the white haired man completely, drowning his laughter and his screams in burning, insane pain. After a minute of echo, his voice was finally gone.

Ichigo quickly made his way down, and Szayel followed in surprise for his sudden rush. He seemed to lose his cool after meeting the sinner that got him in this mess to begin with, and wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Being honest, yes, Kokuto wasn't exactly the prettiest sight to behold.

Far under the last level, where Kokuto spent his days since Ichigo chained him, was what everyone knew as the heart of Hell itself. A huge ball of condensed magma, shining brightly and emitting unbearable heat. Thousands of golden chains floated ominously around it, a few melting inside, a few coming newly made from it. The lava bubbled with life, but it was evident that thing wasn't alive at all. It was simply a built up consciousness that opposed the Soul King in every aspect, like an anti-God of sorts.

A Devil, Ichigo thought the first time he saw it.

This was the thing that gave him chills when he used Hell's powers. It joined its consciousness with him and made him want to destroy the sinners' hopes and dreams, shatter their wills, punish, punish those who have been blasphemers. It made him sick, being used by such a monster, every time he put the armour on.

The lack of steps behind him got Ichigo's attention away from the flaming ball of doom. He turned around, thinking he had walked off too fast and left Szayel biting the dust, but the man was standing right there with him. His eyes seemed dazed, however, his body sweating like a pig and his hands shaking as he hugged himself.

The Shinigami had never seen him show such weakness. His unwilling worry spiked at seeing the mad scientist grunt in pain.

ーSzayel? Hey, Szayel? What's wrong? Are you ok?

The pink haired Arrancar sighed heavily.

ーThis is as far as I can go, King. The heart... physically won't let me get closer.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

ーWhat do you mean?

ーAh, of course, you... ugh, you haven't come here before with... me... or a commoner, whoever... it may... b-

ーSzayel!

The orange haired male rushed to catch the fainting sinner on his arms, his understanding of the situation closer to zero. He could only graze his hands on him, however, when Szayel's body crumbled down to ash, dissolving in the air and being sent back up, most probably to the first level.

He slapped himself as the truth finally kicked in. The heart... was not meant to be seen nor reached by common sinners, or not, by any kind of sinner. He had totally forgotten. The reason why Kokuto suffered so much was because his prison was close to it. The heart hated them with infernal passion.

With a deep, tired inhale, Ichigo continued his way down towards the origin of all pain in all worlds.

＊

It had been quite a while since he had gotten so close to it. He didn't feel uncomfortable, however; no heat, no cold. Simply a warm sensation, not exactly of comfort, but definitely not pain either. Whatever that thing was, it understood who Ichigo represented and the power he had been given. It understood his status.

It made the Shinigami uneasy to see it pulsing and thrumming with life more and more as he walked closer. Without fear, but with a slight wariness, he pressed the palm of his hand on the rocky surface, purposely avoiding the condensed lava that bubbled around it. He had no intention to touch it, even if he had done it before and knew it wouldn't harm him. It was just a human instinct of survival; a logical thing.

ーHey, we need to talk.

His voice came out firm and solid, no fear nor waver in his resolve. If Ichigo was to make a decent demant, he needed to make it good.

The flaming ball responded with a thrum.

ーI can't let this pass by. No one under 18 years old should be kept here. Unacceptable.

Another thrum, that Ichigo understood as defiance. There was a mockery hidden behind it. "Are you kidding me?", he almost pictured the hideous voice in his head.

ーThis is no joke, you...! Children must not be here! They're innocents, their sins unknowingly committed! You can't blame them for accidents!

"What are you, a justice hero now? Child protection lawyer? Am not to blame."

The teenager tightened his unused hand into a fist, gritting his teeth in anger at the same time.

ーYou state the laws of Hell! Destroy whatever law said that children could be locked here! Make one to learn and discriminate between those who actually deserve it and not!

The ball responded this time with a hot shock at Ichigo's hand, but as he yelped in pain, he found out he couldn't pull away. The rock had begun deforming, melting into his arm, forcing him inside ever so slowly.

He screamed in fear like he hadn't in a long while.

ーHey! What the fuck!? Stop! No, I said stop! Stop!! STOP IT!! NO!!!

As he struggled to be set free, his panic increasing every second, he felt the lava come in contact with his skin. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes shut, expecting the searing pain and the gruesome smell of burnt meat.

However, it never came.

For the shortest second, Ichigo felt a strange sensation invade his senses. It was like the times when Rukia or Urahara had violently plummeted him out of his human body, using the glove or the cane. The only difference, it hurt. He felt far more attached to his spiritual form and it terrified him to think of a second soul coming out of him. Was there anything else left to be pulled out, after all?

When he reopened his eyes, it was dark. He was surrounded by black, streaks of red and golden passing him by every once in a while. He turned around several times, not understanding what was going on or where he was.

Something crossed his eyes. Out of nowhere, images and flashes were meddling in his vision, sudden pieces of conversations also coming along. There was a scream. He flinched, it sounded like a woman being scared to death.

No, he knew, it was a woman being...

A kid. No, teenager?

He couldn't be older than 16 years old.

He had a gun.

A woman was screaming as he cocked it and pointed at her.

She pleaded for her life and got off her car.

The kid smirked. Swiftly jumped into the vehicle.

A robbery.

...There was another one. Younger. At the opposite side.

With a hand motion, he ran and got into the car too with his partner.

...They laughed?

They mocked her.

A shot.

The car started and ran away with a loud shriek.

The woman was dead.

ーOh, no, no...ーIchigo gulped. He was trembling with rage and confusion. What was Hell planning? Why show him this?

A shining figure interrupted the darkness. The orange haired man squinted his eyes until he could see clearly.

The kid.

" ** _Judge him_ ** "

Oh no.

ー...what?

It was the first time Ichigo had heard Hell's voice. It was Hollow like, as if several layers of different voices merged into one, a scream crossing the result in the background.

The voice wasn't the thing that almost made Ichigo lose it, though. It was the order.

"King of Hell, Ruler of All Sinners; judge this child. Prove his innocence."

ーI... wait a second, why... why do I have to...!?

"You say, child sinners must not be here. Their sins are accidents. Of their sins they do not know. Prove this child is innocent. Prove his sin he did not know."

ーBut- but-

"King of Hell. Make the law. How do you judge this child?"

Prey of not knowing what to do, the Shinigami began to lose his composure.

ーYou're using the worst case possible! And what- what if he needed to help his family and had to steal!? What... if... someone taught him wrong!? He can be- he can be fixed! With another chance, a better life...!?

The flashing memories replayed in Ichigo's head and he screamed, grabbing his hair and tugging violently.

  
  


_ They laughed? _

  
  


ーStop! No, that's not...! Don't show me this! No! He didn't know...!

"Accidents are not aware. He was aware. Accident this was not."

ーH- he must've had a reason!!

  
  


_ Swiftly jumped into the vehicle. _

_ A shot. _

_ They laughed. _

  
  


"He did not need to kill. Yet he did. It was fun."

ーI CAN'T JUDGE HIM!

"King of Hell,  ** _you must_ ** " 

ーNO!

Despair overtook his thoughts. Ichigo covered his face with his hands, hardly containing the fury that threatened to spill in the form of tears. His jaw hurt with how hard his teeth were pressed against each other. It almost felt as if they would break.

No, he was the one who was about to break under the pressure.

In front of him, standing still and unmoving, the soul awaited for a decision. Most certainly, he wasn't aware of the scene unfolding because of him, he was just a spirit, a presence that lacked consciousness for the time being. Still, Ichigo couldn't judge him. He collapsed on his knees and fell to the invisible ground, now clutching his stomach with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. He felt like throwing up. This was horrible, he couldn't do it. One thing was fighting and protecting others. Growing stronger for the sake of his friends, for the sake of the world. Another completely different was being a King like this. Taking the destiny of others on his hands and twisting it into a tale of suffering or forgiveness.

"King of Hell-"

ーDON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!ー he screamed, his voice a loud uncontrolled shout of anger. He was hyperventilating by that point, saliva and tears running freely down his face.

"- it is your duty to make the law. Judge him."

They weren't getting anywhere.

ーYou can't make me judge him! No way! Judging one kid doesn't mean judging all of them! You want me to make a law based off his life!? What about everyone else!?

"Judge him."

ーI will not!

"Then there is nothing to discuss."

Ichigo paled.

The red and golden streaks began to take on the shape that Ichigo knew all too well. Chains. Several of them, revolving and getting ready to punish the sinner.

He couldn't let it end like that.

ー ** _STOP!_ **

  
  


Hell froze.

  
  


The Shinigami panted heavily. This didn't feel right. The mere strain of the situation was leaving him exhausted. He didn't want to do this at all, but simply gazing at the chains that were ready to pierce the youngling, he gulped and made his mind up.

ーHe... stole. He killed. He... laughed. Three chains. Only three chains.

"Is this the King's final judgement?"

ーStop, just stop... I can't... forgive him, but... his sins are... can be fixed with time. Please give him a chance. Three chains only.

"For stealing. For killing. For laughing. Three chains, three years."

Ichigo nodded.

"Is this the King's final judgement?"

ーYes.

Without the aggressiveness from before, three golden chains attached themselves to the teenager's wrists and chest. Once they were safely locked in place, they turned the same dull red as the others, and the faint figure disappeared with a quick, gentle flash.

Ichigo sighed deeply, then allowed himself a moment to collapse and think about what he had done.

He had just condemned a boy to atone in Hell. Grasping his head, he grunted in disgust at what he did. What kind of hideous thing was he?

"For stealing, for killing, for laughing."

The orange haired man snapped his head up at the sound of the voice. He gulped heavily, feeling his dry throat in the process.

ーWhat? Why are you repeating that?

"Sins that shall be punished for all. Steal, kill, laugh. The three together are the sin of Innocence."

ーWhat nonsense are you spouting now!?

"For law of the King: souls of children, souls of the condemned, by sin of Innocence, in Hell they shall stay."

ーWhat does that mean!? Hell! Answer me! I...ー Ichigo hesitated for a solid second before shouting again. He was done with this. ーI command you  _ as your King! _ Hell, explain it!

He was suddenly surrounded by light. They took shape. They shone brighter.

"For stealing."

The little kid. Yuuto. He was there, but with his eyes closed. Simply his consciousness. The chain he had attached to his forearm glowed in gold.

"For killing."

Mika. She was further away from the other kids, but she was there nonetheless. The chain from her chest emitted a faint glow.

He understood one second too late what was about to happen.

ーNO!

"For laughing."

Gold bursted from all around him. Ichigo screamed, knowing what was finally going on. Chains erupted from him, the Hell armour unwillingly covering his body. They went for almost everyone in sight.

"She laughed when killing her brother. He laughed when stealing the food. He laughed when murdering the woman. She laughed. He laughed. She laughed. They all laughed when sinning."

ーYOU MONSTER!!

"Sin of Innocence, for those who are not innocent. This is the law of the King."

Laughing was never supposed to be a sin.

Yet for Hell, it seemed like it was.

Blinded by his feelings, Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and began attacking everything around him mercilessly, screaming Getsuga Tenshou to the top of his lungs over and over.

Although his attacks got nowhere, he didn't stop. He kept trying, and trying, attempting to make sense of whatever was happening with violence. Yes, fighting had always been his way to escape from reality and solve his problems. He hoped to cut the chains. He hoped to silence the booming screams that invaded his ears once the chains fell in place. Pleas to be let go, to be forgiven. The Shinigami kept launching attacks in every direction, begging for one of them to cut a chain, even if it was a single one. Getsuga Tenshou would always solve his fights.

But this time... it would solve about nothing.

Ichigo screamed.

＊

How long had he been trapped there, he didn’t know. But Hell wouldn’t let him leave until he recognized what he had done. At the same time, he still had the intention to fix his mess and force it to release the children.

For his fault, he had condemned them all to one more year of pain. That wouldn’t do at all.

ーHell…

“King of Sinners.”

ーStop calling me that… now… are you willing to listen to me?

“The problem is solved. The law is made.”

ーNo, it’s not solved! You made it worse!

“You made it better.”

Ichigo sighed, containing his desire to snap and explode right then and there.

ーWhat do you want? What can I give you to reverse it?

“Release one chain from all Sinners. Is that your wish?”

ーNot all of them, not all sinners deserve it… release two chains from every child trapped here. That’s my deal.

Silence met his request, and the King grunted in frustration. He sat down and waited until he got a response. Perhaps Hell was thinking it over. Two chains actually meant some of them would be released immediately. Was it going to avoid that at all costs?

“Two chains from every young Sinner. Is that your wish?”

The orange haired man looked up with hope. He nodded instantly.

ーYes, that, to do that, what do you want in exchange?

Silence again, this time longer.

Uneasiness began to fill Ichigo’s mind. Something felt like it would go terribly wrong. He suddenly realized he feared Hell’s possible demands.

_ ーAaw, but didn't you know? Hell has been calling to ya! Hell wants ya here, Ichi! Cause you're made to be a nice, nice, very nice King! It's a very fucking big honor!! _

Remembering Kokuto’s words clearly, the orange haired Shinigami expected the worst. What would he say in that case? Perhaps deny it and try to rearrange the offer on his favor, talking Hell out of it?

“King of Hell, Ruler of all Sinners.”

Here it comes.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, accept your rightful place as the King of Hell.”

ー...huh?

He froze.

“Accept your rightful place as the Ruler. Cease your denial, face your fate with pride. Hell choose you. Accept the crown, or lose it all.”

ーW- wait, hold on. I already… what do you want me to do? I don’t get it, I’m already the King of Hell.

“But you have not accepted it.”

ーI have! That’s why I’m here! I know what I am and I will…!

“But you have not accepted it.”

He knew what it meant. He didn’t want to admit it, which was different.

ーI… what will happen then?

“What do you expect to happen?”

Tricky question. Ichigo huffed at seeing Hell’s tactic. He wouldn’t fall for it so easily.

ーYou’ll make me stay here forever, won’t you? You won’t let me leave again. You’ll make me judge all sinners to fulfill my word. You’re not sly!

“Stay forever, no. Leave, when you please. Judge all, not your choice, but mine. Fulfill your word, depends what your word is.”

He gulped. He wasn’t expecting that answer and it got him off guard. There had to be something he was missing.

ーThe armour...ー an idea came to his mind and he dared to voice it out. ー... you won’t let me take off the armour, whether in or out of Hell. Is that it?

“What happens to the armour, is not me. The armour is you.”

Ichigo inhaled sharply.

ーWill I… become a demon?

"Kushanāda, there are enough. You will not."

There had to be something he was missing.

ーMy memories…

"Yours. Untouchable."

ーThen… my soul…

"Yours. Untouchable."

No, there was nothing missing. It was a simple request. Still, the Shinigami couldn't help but think Hell was hiding something. The exchange couldn't possibly be that simple.

Hell wasn't simple. There had to be a trap.

ー... no take backs, I assume?

"There will be none. Yes or no. Once you make the decision, there is no turning back."

A long pause came after that, and Ichigo thought as hard as he could. Everything seemed to be ok. It was a good deal: he accepted the title of King of Hell, not denying what he was anymore, and hundreds of kids would be released instantly, while other hundreds had their punishment greatly reduced.

It was worth it.

ーHell.

"Do you accept being the one true King of Hell, Ruler of all Sinners?"

ーI do.

And golden took over him.

＊

Surprise came over Soul Society when hundreds of spirits suddenly appeared in the World of the Living with no explanation. Squad 12 got to work almost instantly on finding out about the anomaly and what caused it. Several Soul Reapers were dispatched to take care of them and send them to the other side.

Chaos came when all reports depicted the spirits as children. Not a single adult was found.

Coming to the well known warmth of the Karakura summer, Rukia walked out of the Senkaimon hurriedly, her sword unsheathed and ready to begin her work. The Sun was still not up yet, so darkness covered her and Renji when they arrived. The stationed Soul Reaper, Zennosuke, had done his best to keep the Hollows at bay while other emergency Shinigami did the Konso on the wandering spirits, but it was finally getting out of hand. The kids were literally a walking buffet, an easy prey that had no way to defend itself. It was time for elite Soul Reapers to stand up.

However, there was a nagging feeling at the back of Renji's head about the whole ordeal. While unsheathing Zabimaru, he questioned Rukia about it.

ーHey, this is a huge mess! Where the fuck is Ichigo when you need him?

The petite Shinigami squinted her eyes at her friend.

ーWhat? Think we can't handle this ourselves?

ーNah, that's not what I meant. I'm just missing his barking.

ー...Renji, you don't know?

The red head quirked his eyebrows slightly, morphing his tattoos with confusion.

ーKnow what?

ーDid Ichigo not tell you…? It's… August the 4th.

ーEh, sure, but what's up with that and Ichigo?

ーHe's, huh, kinda busy.ー Truth falling like a brick on her head, Rukia realized her orange haired friend had probably hidden the information from most people. He trusted her enough to tell, but if Renji didn't know, then it was better to keep it like that. He would talk with him when the moment came. She had no right to pressure it, after all.

ーWell now, that's disappointing. Ah, nevermind. Let's go, Rukia! Roar, Zabimaru!ー Renji's naïveness was a blessing this time. Cutting the conversation to an abrupt end, he jumped from the building they were standing on and rushed down to clash with a defenceless Hollow. He growled as he easily cut through them, finding it boring to fight these weaklings without, at least, the challenge of a killing contest... He was definitely missing Ichigo.

Sighing and shortly jumping after him, Rukia began to wander if Ichigo's special day had something to do with this sudden incident. Although it was unlikely, it wasn't impossible. Was he related to this?

Or, a bigger question, if he was responsible for it… how did he do it? When did he attain the power to do it?

ーDance, Sode no Shirayuki!

With her battle scream calling forth her Zanpakuto, she forced herself to put those thoughts aside and concentrate on the fight she had ahead of her. Ichigo would explain once he got back from his trip. They just had to wait until the Sun rose up from the horizon.

＊

Isshin clenched his fist, then relaxed, then repeated the motion. He knew he should've been helping out with the spiritual madness that was going on outside, but he had a bigger duty to attend. His duty as a father was far more important than his old duty as a Shinigami. It was putting him on edge, but he refused to abandon his post, as he put it. Ichigo could return any moment and he had to be there for him. Else, Yuzu could wake up and start to do the chores around the house, and he would be there to help her. Else, Karin could wake up and ask where her brother had gone off to this time, frown with Isshin's lame excuses, and sit down on the living room to wait for him until she fell asleep again.

Whatever the case, he was a father and he would do things right.

On the other hand, the clock was striking 4 a.m. already… and there was no sign of his son coming back. The Gate wasn't even there. The hellish bells were missing. Ichigo was nowhere to be found yet and  _ that _ was the thing that put Isshin on edge.

He knew how much his son hated the place, and every time he had done his best to finish his business as soon as possible and come back at 2 a.m., sometimes even 3. But he had never been away for so long and it was unnerving the former Captain to no end. He wondered if Urahara could make a fake gate to Hell. What if something happened to Ichigo? He needed to help him, he needed to save his son.

He wouldn't fail as a father a second time. No way.

ーDad?

Isshin snapped his head up and turned sharply around, meeting face to face with Karin. She was peeking from the stairs, seemingly unsure of what to say.

She knew something happened to Ichigo but didn't want to address it directly.

ーKarin, dear, what are you doing up? It's early.

ーI could say the same for you, old man.ー She deadpanned back. ーWe're at a loss here.

ーAw, Masaki! My daughter is growing up so fast and is already talking back like an angsty teenager!! What do I do!?

ーShut it, goatface!

Earning a beating to his face, Isshin smiled dumbly as Karin fumed about his ridiculous behavior and the huge poster of her mom he still had hanging from the wall. Crossing her arms, she waited for him to spill the beans.

ーSo? What's keeping you up?

ーThe early bird catches the worm!

ーSpit it, old man.

ーYou won't let me get out of this one, will you?

ーNo. Where's Ichigo?

Isshin fell silent, locking his eyes with his daughter and wondering what was the best approach he could take. He wondered if he should tell her about the deal first, or about the fact Ichigo could've been… Ichigo could never come back.

ーKarin… sit down. We might need to talk for awhile.

"At least, until your brother comes back".

＊

There was power, immense power coursing through him. Intoxicating, far more than his Spiritual Pressure, far more than anything he had ever felt before.

The levels belonged to him and he could feel everything that happened on every single one of them. The Kushanāda responded to a twitch of a finger, the earth split with a nod from his head, the chains were swirling around him, crawling like snakes to their master.

Two faint voices were all that could reach him in that moment of bliss. He was in a confused daze, his thoughts lost in darkness. He felt numb. He felt dizzy. He felt… fine. There was nothing that really mattered to him in that split second. However, his focus fell on the screaming at the back of his head.

_ "Don't lose yourself, Ichigo!" _

**"King, don't let yourself disappear! I'll kick your ass if you do!"**

He blinked, his eyes clearing of the fog that covered them. It was dark, but he could see, somehow. His senses felt sharper, but his vision was definitely restricted by something. What had he been doing all this time?

ーWhat the…?

_ "Ichigo! Don't fall to them!" _

**"You better not!"**

ーWho is…?

Slowly but steadily, Ichigo managed to stand up and keep his balance in control (when did he fall down, though…?). He tried to stretch his arms, but met a slight resistance from his shoulders and elbows. Clearing the darkness around his eyes, he recognized the shining gold armour that covered him. Skulls protected the back of his hands, and dangerous claws covered his fingers.

ーThe fuck… the armour...!?

Consciousness came back and hit him like cold water. He was standing outside the heart of Hell, but the flaming ball had lost its light almost completely. The chains were no longer floating around it. Instead, he realized in horror, they were floating around him. The darkness in his vision was courtesy of the skull mask he now wore, and in a rush of panic, he grabbed it and tried to take it off, to no avail as it stayed firmly in place.

It didn't feel foreign, but Ichigo despised it with his soul. He heard metal creaking behind him, and he sharply turned his head to see the bizarre golden wings attached to his back. Reaching higher up, his hands met more gold, shaped in sharp ends at the top.

A crown.

ーWhat the fuck happened to me!?ー he screeched, running to the closest crystal that sprouted from the ground. Everything in the heart's chamber had lost its light and was now dull and dark. He stumbled on the mirror-like rock and stared, horrified at the sight.

The armour covered almost his whole body, leaving only the minimum skin bare to give him some free movement. The skull on his face had two frightening horns growing from its forehead, and it was firmly held in place by the crown that surrounded his head. Claws grew from his elbows, hands and feet, and scythe-like decorations clung to his waist, almost reaching the ground. Gold covered his arms, chest, torso and legs, leaving him protected from all sides.

For Ichigo, though, it didn't bring a sense of safety. It made him nauseous, sick, and he wanted to take it off. He willed it to disappear like he had done so many times before, but his panic grew when it stayed firmly in place.

ーWhat's wrong!? What the fuck!? Get off me! Get off me, you horrible… you hideous… shit, shit!

_ "Calm down. Ichigo, you must calm down and clear your thoughts! We will find a solution, I promise." _

ーZangetsu…! Tensa, is that you!? You're ok?

**"I'm here too, idiot."**

ーShirosaki? You guys are ok! For a moment I thought… I thought I lost you!

_ "We'll always be here for you. And thankfully, it seems we being here prevented them from taking over you completely." _

ーThem? You can't mean… the heart of Hell tried to take over me?

_ "They didn’t try, Ichigo; they did it. You accepted your title and became the King of Hell, remember?" _

ーOf course I do! But I thought it was a safe deal, I asked everything that could go wrong!

**"Well, when ya think about it, nothing went wrong. They just passed their full power on to ya. Imma bow down to ya for real now, Yer Majesty."**

ーYou're not helping!

_ "He's telling the truth, however. Hell has finally given you absolute power over it. Ichigo, you're the heart of Hell itself now." _

Although Tensa Zangetsu spoke as calmly as he could, and Shirosaki, his Hollow, had fallen silent for the time being, it didn't help Ichigo grasp the entirety of the situation.

He panted heavily, his vision swimming again in confusion.

_ "Ichigo?" _

**"Oi, King? Ya doing alright?"**

He coughed violently after an inhale too sharp for him. He was hyperventilating again, prey of a panic attack he couldn't stop on his own. He looked at his trembling hands, one of them firmly grasping the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu. Gulping and ignoring the painful rawness of his dry throat, he tried to steady his breathing back to normal, knowing it would do no good to pass out then and there when anything could be happening outside.

Wouldn’t Hell fall apart if its heart was missing?

He stumbled towards the exit, grasping the rocky walls of the cavern firmly as he went up carefully step by step. Condemned be the stairs, all of them. He wished there was a faster, less tiresome way to get out of that abandoned chamber.

**“Hey, King, ya should take a break.”**

ーShut it, Shirosaki...

**“I mean it, take a damn break. Yer body is hurting and I feel that shit.”**

Ichigo sighed deeply as he slumped on the walls, sliding down to the floor with a thump. He noticed his shaking hadn’t stopped yet, his whole body now trembling in panic. What had he done? How could he have been so selfish? Accepting this power, and this huge responsibility, simply to release a bunch of sinners, perhaps condemning everyone else in Hell to doom with the heart gone. Was this the right call? He feared the consequences of his actions, most certainly to come sooner than later. He had probably sacrificed innocents to achieve his goal and free the children.

And what if they were free, anyway? What difference did it make? If by breaking the heart of Hell and taking its power for himself Ichigo had destroyed the entire balance of the place, perhaps killing the other sinners for good, perhaps releasing evil to the World of the Living, what was it worth to get them out if they would suffer exactly the same way?

They had to pay for their sins and Ichigo hadn’t let them do so. Now this was the result.

He wasn’t happy with it.

_ “Ichigo, stop, please.” _ __   
  


His Zanpakuto’s voice snapped him out of his trance. He blinked, trying to recognize his surroundings. The stairs, right, he had forgotten.

ーStop what? What happened?

Silence fell in his inner world for a moment, and he could swear he heard Tensa suck a sharp breath in.

_ “You… you didn’t realize it yourself?” _ __   
__   
ーRealize what? Falling asleep? My bad, I was tired… let’s get out of here.

_ “Ichigo, you were thinking freeing the kids was a mistake. You were regretting your actions saying they deserved to pay for their sins anyway.” _ __   
__   
ーWell, they do, though-

He froze.

_ “Ichigo!” _ __   
__   
ーOh, fuck.

**“King, man, I gotta say, that was really fucking weird, even for ya.”** ****  
**  
** ーOh God, how could I…?

**“Shit, worry about that later! We gotta get out of here!”** ****  
**  
** _ “Shirosaki is right this time. Ichigo, if we stay here any longer, you could… it’s making you think like the heart the longer we remain in Hell. Quickly, find a way back to the World of the Living!” _

ーHey, Tensa...ー Ichigo’s voice wavered with a mix of worry and confusion. The Zanpakuto spirit and the Hollow sharpened their senses and got ready for whatever could come then. They knew Ichigo wasn’t in a right state of mind.

_ “What is it, Ichigo?” _

ーWhy are you in such a hurry to go back? Don’t you agree it’s… nice down here?

_ “No, wake up! Wake up, Ichigo! We have to return! Don’t lose yourself!” _ __   
  


**“King! Wake the fuck up and start walking!”** __   
__   
Screaming desperately in his inner world, the spirits that composed Ichigo’s natural powers tried to bring their master back to reality. No one had seen this coming before, even Shirosaki was sure everything would be ok. Why was this happening to them? Ever so slowly, they noticed the sky of their world turn shades of orange and red, as if they were watching the sunset in a calm evening. They knew it was a bad sign.

_ “Ichigo!” _

**“Fuck, King! Stop daydreaming! Yer stronger than this, don’t ya fucking dare to give up!”**

He wasn’t responding.

The Hollow cursed under his breath, running out of ideas to save their Master from actually becoming one with the heart of Hell. They couldn’t even stop it physically; his soul remained the same, it was his mind the one in danger. Hell’s morals and ideals were mixing with him and his sense of what was right and what was wrong.

Tensa, however, took a deep breath before stepping forward, standing proudly and with his eyes contorted in a frown. He had one last idea to snap Ichigo out of whatever was happening to him.

_ “Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop! You’ll age if you pull back, you’ll die if you hesitate! Ichigo, it’s meaningless to just live, it’s meaningless to just fight! You want to…!” _

ー... ** _WIN!_ **

The sky above Tensa and Shirosaki shook with a violent tremor, running down the buildings and making them grunt as they almost fell with the suddenness of it. The Hollow smirked at seeing the result of Zangetsu’s plan.

Another rumble made their world shake one more time, the reddish sky turning back to the blue it was supposed to be. On the outside, they felt Ichigo standing up, exhaustion wearing off with determination. He was angry, but this time, it wasn't the same blind, toxic fury that had manipulated him before. This was his own.

He gritted his teeth as he grasped the mask. It didn’t even budge, and he growled as he kept tugging at it.

ーHell, I accept my place as your King. I accept my place as the Ruler, I accept what the Sinners see in me! But I will not accept  ** _you_ ** ! ** _ I am not you_ ** !

With a roar of fury, he pulled the golden mask with all his strength, black, red, white and blue Spiritual Pressure erupting from his hand as he forced it to crack and tear apart.

He screamed, determined to regain himself. Hell wouldn’t take him, not then, not ever.

Tensa crossed his arms and smiled proudly when he heard the crashing sound of the mask breaking under the pressure. To his side, Shirosaki simply huffed a laugh and scratched the back of his head, muttering what a close call that was.

**"We better not do that again."**

Ichigo wheezed as half of the skull crumbled down, allowing him to at least see freely with his right side. He squinted a little to adjust to the newfound brightness of the world around him, then snarled before running up the stairs. He felt refreshed after getting rid of that monstrous thing, or at the very least, half of it.

ーThank you.

He felt the nod of approval that came from the back of his head, and he smiled briefly before speeding up and rushing out the cave.

**"Anytime, King. Though we would prefer not to."**

ーI can tell.ー He answered playfully, conscious of how dangerous it was to defy Hell.

Well, it wasn't the first time he had done such a thing, though…

＊

5 a.m., Yuzu was up and running around the house, Karin was taking a shower, and Isshin was closer than ever to blowing up.

The spiritual ruckus was still going, more Shinigami being dispatched when stronger Hollows began to make their appearances. The less spirits there were, the worse it became. The kids were so weak it was almost impossible to track them down, and only did so when Hollows were about to eat them.

They had already lost a few of them and regret was not a thing most Shinigami were used to. It was hard to remain calm when the situation was getting dire.

ーContact Captain Hitsugaya! We need more units to cover the East side of the town!

ーWe need reinforcements on the South!

ーWhere's Lieutenant Kuchiki!?

At a far corner of Karakura, hidden in the shadows, Urahara and Yoruichi tensely watched as the situation got out of hand. Inside their shoten, they had given refuge to a few kids that roamed around aimlessly, lost and confused at seeing the world again. Jinta and Ururu were already helping them to calm down, as Tessai finished the barrier around them to hide their presence from Hollows. The blonde man sighed deeply.

ーWe should do the konso soon and grant them rest, don't you think?

Yoruichi nodded, her arms crossed over her chest as she absent mindedly agreed with her best friend.

ーThis whole mess makes no sense. Kisuke, do you have a way to explain it?

ーAh, as a matter of fact? I do!ー opening his fan and hiding his mischievous grin, Urahara explained the only thing that could've caused this. ーIf you pay close attention, Ichigo is nowhere to be found. What day is it today? August the 4th! How could this happen in a night like this-?

ーGet it over with, this is serious.

He grinned and chuckled softly.

ーHeh, well, you see, Ichigo did this.

ーKisuke, stop messing around-

ーI'm not messing around.ー the blonde man's tone abruptly changed as he snapped his fan shut. ーThe only possible explanation is that Ichigo released all these people from Hell. They were all instantly thrown here as a result, with no regards of their numbers or of how dangerous it would be for them. Most certainly Ichigo wasn't in control of the situation, or not completely; I can't imagine him doing this fully on his own.

ーHold on. How? This is a lot of people, you know, he couldn't have freed this many in an instant.

ーHe could, honestly, if he put his mind into it.

Yoruichi stared in shock at her friend. She couldn't begin to picture Ichigo doing this, or not with the powers she knew he had.

ーOi, Kisuke… do you think he's alright?

Urahara sighed heavily. Uncertainty was not his thing.

ーI'd like to say yes, but an event like this doesn't happen by chance.

They set their eyes in the distance, hearing the screams of Hollows, the incantations of Soul Reapers, and seeing the Sun rising calmly in the horizon.

Out of nowhere, the shopkeeper widened his eyes and turned around. Yoruichi followed him in slight confusion, only to be met with the sudden arrival of Isshin. He was in his Shinigami form, his face contorted in a frown of fury and worry.

ーMy, my, took you long enough, Isshin.

ーKisuke!ー he roared in response. ーI need your help, and no jokes this time. How do I go to Hell?

The shopkeeper laughed at the phrasing, but Isshin growled how he was up to no jokes again.

ーDon't mess around! I know you have a portal! I have to go get my son!

ーEh, as weird as this will sound, I'm at a loss here this time. I don't have a way to enter Hell.

Isshin gasped.

ーW -wait, what?

ーThat territory is out of my power. Shinigami can't open the gate no matter how hard they try, though we know your son could be able to. It's not surprising, considering how fancy he turned out to be.

ーStop joking! I have to go!

ーI'm not joking. I can't take you there.

ーThere has to be a way! How else is he supposed to return!?

ーBy himself.

ーBut he hasn't! He could be in trouble and I… I… I can't let anything else happen to him! I promised and made up my mind to fix my mistakes, to protect him as I should have all these years! I can't fail him again!

ーIsshin.ー Yoruichi's voice cut through his rant to an abrupt end, intending to bring some sense into him and calm him down. ーNo matter your mistakes in the past, Ichigo is Ichigo and you need to have some faith in him. It's not only about you.

The black haired man gritted his teeth. He looked down in frustration before flopping on the ground, sitting with his legs crossed and with his eyes fixed on a single point.

ーIs there really nothing I can do...?

ーRight now, no.

Isshin let out a breath of tiredness he had been holding in for quite a while, then opened his mouth to retort.

He didn't get to do it, however, as the loud, booming sound of bells and horns broke the silent peace of the building they were standing on and cut his train of thought to a stop.

Urahara whistled in surprise when the huge doors of Hell materialized high above Karakura, the skeletons uncrossing their arms and releasing the chains to open the heavy structure.

All battles stopped the moment it appeared on them, the ear breaking sounds getting everyone's attention. The doors got to their limit and creaked with the pressure of being fully open, darkness and flashes of blood red swallowing all the light that entered through.

ーWhat in the...!?

ーContact Captain Mayuri and inform Captain Commander Yamamoto! Quickly!

ーWe need a Captain class Soul Reaper! The situation is out of hand!

Loud horns resonated once again, forcing a few people to cover their ears in fear. The kids screamed, frightened at the sight and at the sound. The Soul Reapers were at a loss of words, and the Hollows were either confused or using the chance to attack.

Rukia stared with wide eyes at the spectacle above. Beside her, Renji grasped his Zanpakuto tighter and readied himself for a fight harder than before. The Hollow in front of them, however, smirked under its mask and prepared to impale the Soul Reapers with its claws, taking advantage of the chaos.

ーRenji, watch out!ー the small Shinigami realized a second too late their enemy's intention and screamed at her friend to move. The red head gasped and blocked in the last second, only to find out there was no impact.

Around the Hollow's arm, strong, tightening red chains threatened to rip it off and forced the monster to back down, making it scream in pain.

ー _ Sinners shall pay… _

From the wide open doors, thousands of chains erupted in all directions, going straight for certain Hollows and attaching to them without a moment's hesitation. When all of them were firmly in place, they pulled mercilessly, forcing the corrupted souls into the gate.

Isshin widened his eyes. He was sure he knew who that voice was. But there was no way...

ー _ Sin of murder, sin of pain, sin of laughter. You all…  _ ** _shall pay_ ** _ ! _

Screeches of pain, terror, panic. The Hollows struggled to be set free, some of them begging for their lives, others fighting so hard they ripped themselves apart in an attempt to get the chains off them. It didn't matter at that point. Almost a hundred of them were dragged inside the inferno, their calls for help the last thing that could be heard before they were engulfed in darkness.

The few Hollows that remained in the World of the Living thanked their luck to whatever God was out there and silently retreated into the shadows, their hunger forgotten under their instinct of survival.

The doors began to close, the heavy skeletons moving the chains and preparing to seal it once again. Before it was completely shut, a lone figure walked out of them, turning to stare at the structure as it began disappearing.

ーSee you in December.ー Ichigo muttered, a sense of relief and satisfaction filling him once the gates were gone, instantly dissolving his armour as he stepped firmly on his own world.

He let himself fall from the sky and landed softly on a building, the smallest cloud of dust rising with his landing. He stretched his arms and groaned happily at the freedom he had over them now, his bones cracking slightly and getting rid of the stiffness in his muscles.

It felt good to be back.

ーIchigo!

...he forgot he would need to face his dad.

＊

Karin rushed to hug her brother the moment he stepped into the house, not even waiting for him to enter his body. He yelped in surprise and glanced at his dad, knowing it was probably his fault his sister knew.

After the brief moment of tenderness, he felt a hard punch connect with his stomach and wheezed as the air was plummeted out of him.

ーYou idiot! Don't scare us like that again! You don't have to go that far, you idiot, idiot!

ーKarin, oi, Karin! Calm down, calm down, it's ok! I'm back!

ーI agree with her, though. If you were planning to take a trip around Hell, you could've at least told us. I thought something bad happened to you.ー Isshin crossed his arms over his chest, his brows tense in disapproval

ーJust because I take longer to come back doesn't mean I'm in trouble. I told you, I took a roundabout.

ーWell, I was hoping you could explain, ah… the hundreds of children that appeared out of nowhere.

ーOh, I released them.

Karin fumed as she heard them talking ever so calmly about stuff that could've gotten her big brother killed. She still found it hard to believe how Ichigo had gone through so much, and still have a straight face and the guts to keep going.

ーYou did? So easily? Hard to believe, to be honest…

ーHey, dad, I just gave the order and it happened. Problem solved.

ーAnd… the Hollows?

The orange haired male sighed calmly before giving a tense smile.

ーNaturally, well… something had to be exchanged for their freedom. Sinner Hollows were the best I could think of.

ーOh…

Both father and daughter scowled at the answer. They were suspicious their third family member wasn't telling all the truth.

ーNothing else?ー Karin spoke up. ーYou had to exchange nothing else, right?

Again, Ichigo smiled before jumping into his real body. He stirred in his sleep and woke up a second later. His expression remained the same.

ーNothing else.ー He reassured.

Peasants didn't need to know.

＊

_ Zangetsu stirred in the inner world, a thrum of life awakening his slumber. _

_ Shirosaki tensed up. _

_ They were not alone. _

  
  



End file.
